kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marie d'Anjou
Marie d'Anjou is one of the four main protagonists, and is the primary central character of Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. A Keyblade Knight affiliated with the Keyblade Order of the Red Rose in the United Kingdom of Novara & Archelonia, she works in her objective to maintain the balance between Light and Darkness. Early Life Marie d'Anjou was born in the world of Nièvre on March 13, 23271 EUC (153 BDC). The only daughter of the Duc and Duchesse d'Anjou, Richard and Aliénor d'Anjou. The House of Anjou was one of many landed nobility living in Novara-Archelonia, living on the fringe territory between the lands of both crowns. She grew in the comforts of nobility, and had a normally carefree life. It was shortly after her sixth birthday however that things would start to change, when Marie's parents left and died during a war with the Kingdom of Bourgogne. As a result, while she was nominally supposed to be the heir, the title and privileges would be assumed by the crown until she deemed herself fit to assume the role as stated by the King at the time. In the meantime, with a large monetary sum, Marie would be whisked away to Saint-Illiers where she would be raised in the company of her grandfather, and retired Keyblade Master Henri d'Anjou. It was through her grandfather that she would initiate the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony, marking her with the ability to wield the powerful Keyblade. To the surprise of her grandfather, Marie had the innate capacity to wield two keyblades at once. Her skill made her sought after by the Keyblade Order of the Red Rose, the Order of Knights representing the Dual Monarchy. When Marie turned eleven, she would be admitted to Terre Depart Academy. She was taught to be a hard worker, and learned a great deal, including court etiquette and practical knowledge as a Keyblade wielder and as a noble. At the age of sixteen, she would come under the personal tutalage of Keyblade Master Anastasie Janvier, a member of the Keyblade Council of the Order and the one most people believe to assume the role of Keyblade Grand Master once the current Grand Master dies or resigns. During this period, she would travel a great deal, spending two years in the Realm of Light due to her master's role as then-Ambassador to the Haos Republic. Marche au Supplice Return Home Appearance & Attire Marie has long, flowing black hair that extends to the lower back area. She stands at 5'5" tall is of skinny and flexible build, attributed to her training to become a Keyblade Master. Marie has brown colored eyes. Marie’s attire consists of a white dandy collar shirt underneath a modified light blue tabard tailored to her personal use. Marie wears blue tights with golden white line going down both sides of the tights. She wears fancy white stockings and what appear to be black shoes. Her Glacios form turns her black hair blonde, her eyes red, and her clothes assume a golden color version of her collared shirt. Personality Marie is a calm and collected Keyblade Knight. She is very motherly and is fiercely protective of friends and her remaining family. Marie is driven to her goal of becoming a Keyblade Master, and often wants to push herself to her physical, mental, magical and spiritual limits and beyond to meet this goal. Her determined behavior has sometimes lead her to be frustrated with herself and push herself into effects that is detrimental to her health. Marie is stubborn to a fault, and once she had made her decision it is extremely hard to make her rescind or change it. Weapons & Abilities Marie’s Weapon is a pair of Keyblades. She is capable of wielding either one or both at the same time. The first is the All For One Keyblade, based on the design of the rapier used by French Musketeers. The teeth of the blade is the fleur-de-lis, with the hilt based on a plumed hat. The blue band on the hat extends outwards to form the guard. The handle is colored a light brown, as part of the rapier blade. The Keychain is three rapiers placed together to form a triangle. The second is the Cristal de Minuit. (Crystal of Midnight) It is a recolored version of the Stroke of Midnight Keyblade from BBS. The thin shaft is designed based on a large, royal blue color castle tower, with the teeth of the Keyblade being made up of a violet and navy blue crystalline snowflake. The handle and inner edge is bronze rather than gold. The base of the guard is curled, royal blue wheels. The Keychain has three white links that connect to a token, which in this case is the Royal Lion, a symbol of the House of Lancastria. Marie’s fighting style is based on the fighting style of Ataru , fhe fourth form of Lightsaber Combat from the Star Wars canon. Her style is highly aggressive, relying on a combination of power, strength and speed. She is always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast and powerful swings. She is quite acrobatic, performing amazing feats like backflips and somersaults to attack and also evade the physical attacks of her opponents. However, her abilities are often taxing on her body and it would force her to fight to end it quickly, especially when facing multiple opponents. She also has some knowledge of magic, capable of using ice-elemental magic, like Blizzard. Category:Unsungverse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice Category:Characters